Longing For You
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: It's great to have such feelings of need, as long as you have someone to find comfort in, and more. Just how long can one go before the feeling of longing overwhelms them? And will it lead to something much, much better? Rated M for lemon.


**_A/N_**

**_Nothing truly important here, but guys, whenever I mention a phone, it's gonna be an iPhone 4 or 5, not like there is really any difference between the two. Anyhack, READ ON!_**

* * *

"SIMON! THE PHONE'S FOR YOU!"

"You don't have to shout, I'm right here." Simon Seville, age 16, nearing 17 in a few months, took the phone from his older, yet somewhat shorter brother. "Who is it?" Simon asked.

"I think you already know, Smart Guy." Alvin replied, turning away.

Simon rolled his eyes at the red clad. "And stop using my phone!" he called, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello again, Simon." he heard. At the sound of the feminine voice, Simon instantly went to his door and locked it. His eyes darted around the room before he answered. "Eleanor? What is it?" he asked.

"Well... it's been quite a while since you were last over... And I still think about last time. I couldn't sit properly for a few days, but God it was worth it!" Eleanor Miller's voice answered, as bright and cheery as usual.

Simon's cheeks blushed a light shade of red. "Y-Yeah, it was nice. But we only did that because it was your safe day!" he said. "Are you suggesting that we do it again?"

"Of course! Everything will be fine, and I got some new things I wanted to try with you! After all, experimenting is fun, right?" The blush on Simon's face steadily got darker as Eleanor spoke. He cleared his throat nervously and flopped down on his bed. "Well... If you're so determined, I guess I'll come on over. What time will be good?"

Eleanor went quiet for a few moments, which seemed to drag on forever. When she spoke again, her voice was hushed down to a whisper. "Come in about an hour or so." she said.

Again, Simon cleared his throat out of nervousness and said "Sure thing. Just... Just be ready, okay?" "Simon, you worry too much. I promise that I'll be more than ready for you. Oh, come in from the back door. Brittany's asleep on the couch again." Eleanor responded. At that, she hung up her phone.

Simon's eyes locked onto the clock mounted on the wall. 10:30pm was shown. _'Better not waste time...' _he thought, making his way towards the door. He unlocked it and yelped as he bolted to one side to avoid Alvin tumbling on top of him. "Alvin! You better not have been listening in on me again!" Simon shouted, his gray-blue eyes widening.

Alvin chuckled nervously and got to his feet. He stuffed something into Simon's pocket and grinned from ear to ear. "DO NOT look at it until it's time." he said, winking. With that, he was gone, running down the hall. "Odd..." Simon muttered, closing the door again.

* * *

_***~Two Hours Later~***_

The blue clad entered the Miller's house as silently as possible, making sure to close the door behind himself. He was breathing quietly as he made his way towards the staircase, sneaking up the stairs as quickly as he could. Simon crept down the hall, stopping at a bright green door with Eleanor's name written on it in black letters.

"Eleanor? Oh God!" he squeaked as he opened the door.

The first thing he saw, was Eleanor, completely naked. The chipette was down on her hands and knees with her rump sticking towards Simon. There was a set of silver anal beads coming from her butthole, ending with a medium sized ring. Around her neck was a blue collar with a single green dogtag on it with her name engraved on it. A leash was connected to the collar, tied down to a bedpost. Her eyes were open half way, peeking back at Simon from between her legs. "Like what you see?" she asked, giving her rump a little shake.

Simon nervously tucked his hands into his pocket and nearly gasped. Alvin had put a condom in his pocket.

_'How much did he hear?' _Simon thought. Shaking off his growing nervousness, Simon kept the condom in his pocket and stripped down until all he wore was his dark blue boxers. "Oh my... You look like you haven't done anything sexual to yourself for weeks..." he said, climbing into the bed. Eleanor grinned and nodded. "That's because I didn't." she replied, licking Simon's cheek. A bright red blush was visible on her cheeks as she did so, giving Simon's cheek another lick. "I've been holding myself back for tonight..." She jerked her head backwards, tugging the leash until it was down in Simon's lap. "But I'm so happy you're here now... Now we can play!" she said, lowering her head down to Simon's crotch.

Eleanor's tongue poked into the opening of Simon's underwear, stopping as it pushed against his hardening member. A squeaky moan escaped Simon's lips from the gentle touch, making him lean his head back slightly as Eleanor licked his cock again and again. Steady, weak moans kept on coming from Simon as he was teased further, eyes shut tight as his eight inch long shaft throbbed lightly in front of Eleanor's face.

The chipette grabbed a dog bowl from behind Simon and gestured for him to get on his knees. As he did so, her hands went around his body and pulled off his underwear, tossing them onto the floor. Simon's crotch was fully exposed to her, and a little bit of drool trailed down Eleanor's face as she stared at his cumslit. Silvery-clear precum was already leaking out of the opening, and Eleanor licked up the first few small drops.

"Mmmmmnn... that's really good! It tastes so amazing after its been stored up for so long!" Eleanor giggled, sliding her tongue up towards the sensitive head. Simon arched his back and shivered as pleasure rushed through his body, leaving him panting out loud."D-Dammit Ellie... Don't stop!" he moaned.

Her eyes closed completely as she took in Simon's entire length, suckling on every last part of his cock with her tongue lashing against his pleasure spots. Precum splashed against the back of her throat and down into her stomach, and Eleanor gulped down each spurt hungrily, only to have more of Simon's pre fill her mouth. Her hand went between Simon's legs, gripping his balls carefully and squeezing his sac as she suckled on his dick. Her tongue constantly swirled around the tapering head of his member, wiggling against his slit every now and then.

Simon covered his mouth with one hand, using the other to support himself. Each time Eleanor sucked, a fresh, stronger wave of pleasure crashed onto him. His entire body felt like it was tingling with bliss, basking in the surges of pleasure. He even began to bite down into his hand in order to keep his moans from getting too loud. His breathing got heavier and raspier, coming in short pants as his member was milked for precum, a nonstop flow coming from him. "Y-You're gonna make me shoot it early if you don't slow down..." He muttered.

Though, Eleanor seemed to not hear him. Instead, she increased her efforts, sucking Simon as hard as she could, even bobbing her head up and down on his twitching member. Suddenly, the pleasure levels spiked high, nearly overwhelming Simon and forcing him to cum. Something hard and wet had been forced straight into his asshole. He peeked back weakly to see a vibrator deep inside his hole, buzzing loudly.

"A-Aaah! It's too much!" He yelped, closing his eyes even tighter as he clenched down on the toy. His cheeks were now blushing cherry red, and Simon felt like he was going to pass out. "I-I'm gonna cum, Ellie!" he squealed.

_'Just let it out, Si...' _Eleanor thought as she pulled away from him as far as the leash would allow, which wasn't very much at all. She held up the dog bowl to Simon's cock and continued licking around the head, even nipping the tender flesh gently. Simon let out a tiny whining sound mixed with a moan as he shot out his load of cum directly into Elanor's bowl, groaning and panting as he emptied himself.

As he finished up, the chipette placed the bowl back onto the bed. Eleanor blushed a bright shade of red as she inched forward, the tip of her nose bumping against the dog bowl. Her eyes widened and her blush grew darker, admiring the bowl filled to the brim with Simon's fresh load. "Oh my... It's really full... Oh, I have such a generous master..." her voice was hushed and soft, nearly a complete whisper.

Simon could only watch in his stunned afterglow as Eleanor started to lap up his jizz like a thirsty dog, swallowing loudly each time she had a decent amount in her mouth. Some was getting on her lips and around her mouth, not that she minded it, simply ignoring the missed cum to continue savoring her treat. Her eyes appeared to glaze over as she looked up at Simon, letting out a cute burp as she licked her face and the bowl clean. Not a single drop from Simon's previous load was anywhere to be seen, and Eleanor was staring at him as if she was begging for more.

With a sly grin on her face, the chipette turned away from him and presented her lower half to Simon, shaking her jiggling rump playfully. The remainder of the anal beads, the ones not inside her hole, were swaying back and forth. Simon gulped and pushed them all in one by one, earning a gasp and a moan from Eleanor each time. The slightly younger chipette was panting in anticipation, reaching behind herself to spread open her swollen pussy lips, which had taken on a slight hue of red with her growing arousal.

"Please master... I need you inside me now... please don't make me wait any longer..." she pleaded, looking at him with her magnificent brown eyes. Simon gulped as Eleanor called him her "master". He bent his head down to give her dripping pussy lips a quick kiss before mounting her from behind. "Alright..." he said.

He hesitated at first, and reached for his discarded pants. Simon pulled out the condom and tore it open, quickly putting it over his member. Surprisingly, it fit him perfectly. _'Alvin...' _he thought.

Eleanor watched as he did so, her pants soon becoming soft whines as her body was flooded with the feeling of need. She even started to rub her thighs together, gaining weak pulses of pleasure from it. "Aaaah... Quick... In meee..." she whimpered, her pussy gushing with her hot juice. Simon mounted her again, this time pressing his covered tip against her heated cunt. Eleanor squeaked silently and closed her eyes tight, biting down on the leash. "J-JUst go ahead... push it in me! I'm ready for you, master!" she blurted.

She had barely finished speaking when she had every last inch of Simon's erection deep within her quivering folds, making her nearly scream in blissful ecstacy. Her head went back and she was silenced with a kiss on the lips. Her mouth was invaded by Simon's soft tongue, and she let him. Simon's hands went around her body and pinched both of her nipples, tugging on them both as he started thrusting in and out of her clenching hole.

Simon groaned as he tugged on Eleanor's anal beads, speeding up his thrusts, now fucking Eleanor at a wild pace. He was being driven by nothing but the growing desire for a second, stronger climax. Each and every thrust ended up with Eleanor practically screaming into his mouth as her sensitive spots and pleasure points were struck. "Mmmmph! Y-Yes master! Fuck me harder, please!" she begged, having broken the kiss. Her mouth was hanging open, moaning as loud as she could. Suddenly, she was muffled by a pillow to her mouth.

"Not too loud... We don't wanna get any attention to us..." he warned, planting a kiss on Eleanor's neck. He sucked on her quickened pulse in tune with his humps, moaning almost as loud as Eleanor was. Eleanor whimpered and shook her rear, moaning out into the pillow as her tunnel was ravaged without mercy. "I-If you keep it up like that... I'll cum too soon, master..." she managed to say, looking back at Simon.

He had ignored her and moved his hands down to her crotch, pinching and tugging on her clit. Eleanor's eyes widened and she clutched the pillow, her muffled scream nearly filling the rooom. "I-It's too much! Too muuuuch!" she complained, digging her claws into the blankets. Simon spanked her ass and leaned forward, going deeper into her tight pussy. "Shush..." he ordered in his calm, pleasure saturated voice. Eleanor whined and nodded in response. Her back arched as she let out a squealing moan, climaxing all over Simon's crotch. The male had thrust against her g-spot and was continuing to pound the sensitive area nonstop, forcing her to get louder as she rode out her orgasm.

"I-I'm cumming master! I'm cumming!" she moaned, spreading her pussy open a little wider. Simon pushed in as far as he could possibly go and shouted out Eleanor's name as his cock twitched and shot out a second load of sticky cum, which was quickly caught in the condom. The two were groaning and saying each other's names as their afterglows took over.

* * *

Simon lay down by Eleanor, both of them now wearing matching, silk green robes. Eleanor had taken off the collar, leash and all that, and was now hugging up to Simon. He looked at her with a warm smile and placed his hands on her rear. "You were great tonight, you know." he said.

"Yeah yeah, you keep telling me, silly!" Eleanor responded, playfully hitting him on the chest.

"Alright alright, but we're gonna do this same time tomorrow?" Simon asked. Eleanor just nodded and rested her head on his chest. "Sure thing..." she muttered. Eleanor gave Simon's cheek a small kiss and lowered her head, sighing. "I can't wait until we do it again... Maybe next time you'll be the one wearing the leash..." she spoke.

Simon just sighed and went back to rubbing her head. "Anything for you, Ellie." he said.

The two shared one last kiss on the lips, staying together for what felt like forever, before breaking their kiss. They wished each other a good night and Simon got out of the bed. "As much as I'd love to stay, I'm sure your sisters wouldn't want to come in to see me wearing your clothes." he said, taking off Eleanor's robe and replacing it with his own clothes. "I have to head home, or else someone would get suspicious."

With that, Simon left without another word, secretly blowing a kiss to Eleanor. _'Just wait... you're in for quite the surprise...'_


End file.
